1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towel-like hat, cap or turban to be worn by a woman on or around her hair after the wetting thereof, as occasioned by washing in the shower or treatment at a beauty parlor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a towel-like device which can be fastened to the back of the neck in such a manner as to remain fast on the woman""s head while her hair is drying.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, women have used rectangular towels to dry their hair by wrapping the towel around the head, possibly in the form of a turban and holding the towel in place by attempting to tuck one portion under another. It has also been the practice of women to employ electrically operated hair dryers which blow hot air against and through the hair for the purpose of drying the same; however, these hot air dryers can be dangerous and uncomfortable. Further more, the employment of heat, particularly excessive heat, can be damaging to the hair.
A preliminary search was conducted on this invention and the following listed patents were uncovered in the search.
Many of the patents referred to above are pertinent in that they relate to the drying of hair with a towel-like member. However, none of the references disclosed a towel-like member that is constructed in the manner of the present invention. However, Fefferman discloses a pouch like hairnet with pressure sensitive fastening. Henegan discloses a turban type towel with fastenings located on the back neck portion of the user. Blume discloses a pouch type hair towel.
The present invention involves a towel wrap for the head of a person whose hair is wet and who doesn""t wish to have a conventional towel falling off at the least provocation. The towel wrap comprises a pouch made of a towel-type fabric, the pouch consisting of a generally rectangular piece of fabric having a horizontal bottom edge approximately four feet in length. The fabric also includes a top edge spaced above the bottom edge with a pair of curved flaps, and a pair of spaced vertical side edges connecting from the top edge to the bottom edge to form the generally rectangular piece. The flaps are provided with peaks which are about two feet from the bottom edge. The top edge has a center portion which is about 15 inches from the bottom edge, The bottom edge has a portion about two inches wide which is folded over and stitched back on to the fabric so as to provide a two inch wide belt which extends horizontally between the two side edges. The fabric piece is folded along a vertical center line extending from the center portion of the top edge to the bottom edge. A first piece of adhesive material is attached to the belt to one side of the vertical center line. An adhesive tab approximately four to six inches in length and two inches wide is sewn to an end of the belt and a second piece of adhesive material is attached to the under surface of the tab. The fabric piece, after being folded, is stitched along the curved flaps to connect the same together and to form the pouch. The end of the belt to which the adhesive tab is attached is on the same side of the vertical center line as the first piece of adhesive material.
The towel wrap described above is employed placing the towel wrap over the head of the person while the head is bent forwardly until the belt is against the back of the neck of the person with the first piece of adhesive material being located adjacent the center of the neck and facing outward. Next we pull the left end of the belt around the head and across the forehead. Then we pull on the right end of the belt around the head across the forehead and across the belt previously pulled across, continuing to pull on the right end of the belt around the back of the neck, the resulting pulling of the ends of the belt creating a bag from the remainder of the towel wrap. Thereafter the tab is positioned over the first adhesive strip securing the second piece of adhesive material to the first piece of adhesive material so as to hold the towel wrap on the head.
If desired, the bag can be pulled back over the top of the head and over the back of the neck prior to the securing of the second piece of adhesive material to the first piece of adhesive material, whereby the end of the bag is secured beneath the tab. Also, the bag can be twisted prior to pulling it over the head. Alternatively, the end of the bag can be folded under before securing the same with the tab.